Little Romantic OneShots
by anchan1989
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own Hannah Montana Lackson,Moliver,Mackson
1. Chapter 1

Fly Me To The Moon

Night at the Stewart house. Moon up in the sky.

At those times every good american teenager should be asleep.

But Jackson Stewart is not good, he is bad, mostly in the school, but this is not the matter.

Standing in the kitchen, drinking off a milk bottle at a draught, he thinks about the thing, which keep himself awake.

It doesn´t take a rocket scientist to know the thing, which keeps every teenager awake;

love, regardless of the gender everyone of them like.

Jackson loves simply a girl, ok, a girl, which acts like a boy often, but that is ok,

because a girl, which doesnt´t act like a chicken, must be cute, intelligent and lovable.

Jackson sighs and goes into the living room.

He turns his head to the big window and stares at the moon.

Lilly Truscott, you mean everything to me.

Since the day you meet Miley and became her best friend, I could not keep down special

thoughts about you. If I could only say the words "I Love You" to you´, Jackson thought by himself.

When he sees the stars at the sky, he remembers the old song ´´Fly Me To The Moon´´.

Only we two, flying to Jupiter and Mars, heaven to touch´.

Another weary sigh leaves not only his mouth, but also his heart.

If only I would have the courage to ask you out.

We two are soulmates, I know it!´

He clinchs his fist. He looks up to the moon a second time, imagining her face in it. She smiles at him.

Be a man, Jackson, be a man. Tomorrow, you are going to do it!´

With a last view in the sky, he turns around.


	2. Chapter 2

Music To Watch Girls By

There she is, the love of my life.

Okay, of my just young life, but I feel something, that must be for eternity.

Since she came to my school and I met her, I need only see her to become weird acting,

behaving like a little kid.

Yes, "Smokin' Oken" or "The Ollie Trolley" are only in existence because

of my fear to show the girl of my dreams the true Oliver.

All the over-reacting stuff I did the last years like being over-protective of my one and only chest hair and playing the date king and...

I must smile by thinking about these facts.

Love can be an all consumptive thing.

It controls your life, your character and your mental health.

I don´t want suppress a fact; there were many nights I was resting in my bed, tears in my eyes,

fear in my heart.

Fear of losing her to another guy;

she meets so many smart ones every day in her exciting life.

Who would not love this hair, chocolate brown, that face with a smile,

that, every time it only shines for me, give me a prescience of paradise.

Yeah, I totally in love to the girl, which gets closer every step and second that is elapsed

while I´m thinking.

Then the gates of paradise are open when she sends a smile to me,

which ban my heart for a second.

"Eyes watch girls walk with tender loving care", absolutely right.

Finally there is a last question:

will I be ever strong enough to reach what I want; walk hand in hand with Miley Stewart?


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me Tender

By early evening at the Stewart house.

"Miles, where are you? Come on, I don´t wait for you."

Jackson Stewart reclines on the couch, takes the remote control

and switches on the TV.

"Jackson, one moment, please!"

Miley Stewart writes down her last sentence of her English homework.

"I did my homework, coming."

"I wish, you would come in my arms."

He shakes his head.

"Damnit, Jackson, keep such strange thoughts down!

She is your sister, boy. Let it!"

He sighs.

" I cannot deal with this."

"Hey, I hope, that you want to see "Wild at Heart".

Miley sits down beside her brother.

He looks up to his sister.

"No way, I will not watch that romantic trash."

But she captures the remote of him and switches the movie on.

"Come on, it is so romantic.

And Nicolas Cage has an wonderful voice."

"It's no skin off my nose."

He tries to get the remote back.

Miley shelters the remote control with her body.

"Give it back!"

He slides a hand below her body. He touches her breasts.

He pulls back it promptly and sees to the ground.

"S...Sorry, Miles. I don´t want it".

"Oh my god, what a feeling, I touched her cute breasts.

Aaargh, shut up! That´s so awkward."

He looks stealthily at her.

"Forget it, just a weird situation. But I claim a compensation. We are going to look the movie.

She smiles her sweet smile incertainly at him.

He smiles back, alike incertain.

"Ok, we do".

They turn their heads to the screen and watch the film.

During the movie either of them takes hidden looks to the other.

"No! She looks at me with this expression of aversion.

She knows, that I love her!...What?!

Did I say, that I love her?

Weird feelings are one thing, but love?

She is my little sister, I cannot love her. I...I...falling in love with her. No way around."

In the film, Nicolas Cage got his girl and starts to sing "Love Me Tender".

Miley, locking on the TV, notices his staring to her.

She turns her head to him.

"Why do you stare at me, Jackson?", she asks with a flustered undertone.

"I..." he views to the screen.

"Love me tender, love me sweet" sounds from it.

Suddenly he has the guts.

"Miley, I love you." He briskly makes towards her face and kisses her red-rose mouth.

And she kisses back.


End file.
